Vocaboi!
by Himawari Hima
Summary: Lihat diatas sana! Itu burung? Bukan! Pesawat? Bukan! Itu...VOCABOI!
1. Chapter 1 : Perawalan

**Anak hilang di alun-alun ini kembali lagi ke dunia penuh kegilaan! Setelah mengalami Perang Dunia ke 90 bersama latihan-latihan disekolah, bertinju ria dengan pr-pr dan bertengkar dengan ulangan-ulangan beserta beberapa remidi, dakuw bisa kembali lagi. **

**Dikarenakan tidak ada ide dan banyak deadline yang menumpuk juga menghalangi jalan untuk kembali ke genre humor!**

**Oah! I miss Humor so much, dayo~!**

**Dan karena sudah kena beberapa bentakan dari sahabat-sahabat dakuw…dakuw mulai memisahkannya. **

**Ja', daripada banyak basa-basi-baso-basi, mari kita mulai!**

**.**

**Vocaloid adalah milih Crypton. Kalau menjadi milikku...aku nggak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.**

**Dan cerita ini juga bukan milikku sepenuhnya.**

**.**

Vocaboi.

Pengenalan tokoh.

**Len: **kayaknya sih pemeran utama dalam Fict Gaje ini. Superhero yang bahkan nggak ingat darimana asal kekuatannya. Warna rambutnya pirang alay, nama Heronya Vocaboi.

**Rin: **murid baru di sekolah Len. Hobinya mengenakan cosplay, dia yang membuat kostum heronya Vocaboi.

**Piko: **mantan teman Gakupo, nggak suka makan tahu isi dan benci kedamaian. Penjahat yang disiplin, sopan dan berbakti kepada orangtua.

**Gakupo: **biar begini, dia cowok lho… . Bapak kosnya Len. Identitasnya penuh misteri.

**Luka****: **istri Gakupo (Hima: *_berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri_* ini cuma di Fict!), masakannya enak banget! Akibatnya Len betah ngekos disana.

**Rinto: **superhero misterius yang identitasnya sangat mengejutkan.

**Poker: **pocong keren. Makhluk (?) yang biasa di-'summon' Rinto sebagai kekuatan tambahan.

**Gumia: **pewaris terakhir ilmu silat perguruan "kucing ta kau aliran apa adanya".

**Meiko: **ngaku ABG padahal udah 140 tahun (Hima: daijobu! Ini hanya Fict!, Meiko: *_sudah menyiapkan tinju andalannya_*). Biang kerok kenapa Fict ini terjadi.

**Hima: **pencipta Fict ini. Tapi bukan pemilik asli cerita. Hanya pencipta Fict yang bisa waras setiap 1 jam sekali.

.

Chapter 1

Disebuah kota yang –bisa kalian anggap – normal. Hidup seorang pemuda yang tinggal di sebuah kos yang – juga bisa kalian anggap – normal. Pemuda berambut kuning diikat satu yang tertawa sendiri...bukan gila sih...hanya...nggak waras sedikit... sambil membuka buku pelajaran SMA yang digelutinya. Di depan pemuda itu juga terdapat piring yang berisi ikan goreng yang baru dimasaknya.

"duh, susahnya jadi anak kos. Apa-apa harus sendiri" gumam Len, pemuda itu.

"nyuci piring, nyetrika.." muncul seekor kucing dengan baju ninja hitam, mengenakan tali untuk bergelantung dan mencuri ikan goreng Len.

"masak..." gumam Len. Dan kucing itu berhasil mendapat ikan Len tanpa Len sadari. Dan kucing itu makin naik keatas. Membawa ikannya.

"BERBURU!" teriak Len dengan aura membunuhnya, sembari mengejar kucing itu.

.

Kucing itu berlari dengan senang, mengira sudah lolos. Dia memegang ikan diatas kepalanya.

Dan kucing itu berhenti seketika saat melihat Len sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"disini rupanya, ya…kamu suka ikan?" Tanya Len lembut. Seakan-akan tidak ada kemarahan pada dirinya. Membuat kucing itu makin berkeringat dingin.

Muka Len makin mendekati kucing. "idih si kucing, jangan malu-malu, dong…" kata Len lembut. Si kucing makin deras saja keringatnya.

"TOH, UMURMU NGGAK AKAN LAMA LAGI!" Len berteriak dan dibelakangnya ada aura hitam pekat yang menyeramkan.

"horror…!" batin si kucing sambil kabur.

.

Len mengejar si kucing itu, kemana pun si kucing pergi. Tanpa kenal lelah.

Tapi entah bagaimana, lari Len itu diluar kemampuan manusia. Apa yang terjadi, ya…?

Kucing itu lalu menaiki pohon dengan mantap. Dan duduk disebuah cabang yang tinggi. Yang bahkan manusia **biasa **nggak akan bisa memanjatnya.

"hehe, mana ada yang bisa menandingi ilmu kucing garong…"

Len terbang dengan wajah horror, mendekati si kucing.

"…ku?!" mulut si kucing berbusa-busa.

.

Len pun turun dan mendarat kebawah sambil membawa ikannya.

"huh, belum tau siapa Len, ya?" kata Len sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tidak menyadari adanya seorang perempuan berambut orange dan mengenakan pita putih besar yang kaget melihat Len.

"yah, meski aku nggak ingat bagaimana aku bisa terbang..." kata Len sambil berjalan melewati perempuan yang masih kaget melihat Len.

Bayangkan, perempuan itu menyaksikan Len terbang!

"kekuatan ini sungguh berguna di saat genting..." Len berjalan dengan santai.

Tiba-tiba, Len berhenti.

Lalu dia lari secepatnya dan bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"i...INI SAAT GENTING, KAN?!" batin Len sambil menengok kearah perempuan itu.

.

Esok...

"nggak bisa tidur karena mikirin kejadian kemarin..." gumam Len sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"waktu itu, dia benar-benar melihatku melayang nggak, ya? Gimana nih, aku bahkan nggak kenal cewek itu" batin Len sambil duduk dikursinya.

Lalu, Kiyoteru-sensei memasuki kelas. Diikuti seorang perempuan berambut orange dan ada pita putih besar dikepalanya.

"anak-anak, perkenalkan. Teman baru kalian, Rin"

"hai..." perempuan yang bernama Rin itu melambaikan tangannya.

"alamak!" batin Len hampir jatuh dari kursi.

.

"kamu duduk di samping Len saja, ya. Rambutnya pirang alay kok, jadi bukan preman" kata Kiyoteru-sensei menusuk.

"ukh!" Len langsung memegang kepalanya.

"salam kenal" kata Rin kepada Len sambil duduk dikursinya.

"i-iya..." kata Len gemetaran.

"tenang, tenang. Siapa tau aja dia nggak inget" batin Len.

"tenang aja, rahasiamu kusimpan aman, kok..." kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

"oh...begitu. Terima kasih, ya. Haha...jadi nggak enak..." kata Len yang lagi nggak sadar. Salah minum obat kayaknya.

Len tersadar (Hima: kupukul kepalanya boleh ya *_bawa palu gede_* readers: JANGAN! *_teriak pakai toa_* Hima: *_budeg stadion 4_*)

"Fict ini memang ingin melihatku tersiksa, ya?" batin Len.

"betul!" Hima tiba-tiba nongol.

"bising, lu!" digebukin se-masyarakat Indonesia.

Hima, mati ditempat.

.

Len langsung dikerubuti kedua temannya, Oliver dan Lui.

"hoki bener lo jadi orang, Len" kata Oliver sambil nyengir.

"hoki kenapa? Aku masih miskin-miskin aja, kok" kata Len cuek.

"yee...duduk di sebelah Rin itu anugerah yang tak terkira, tau'!" kata Oliver.

Tiba-tiba, Lui yang sedari tadi diem angkat bicara.

"dia...pasti imut kalau nge-cosplay" gumam Lui yang terdengar oleh kedua temannya.

Len berimajinasi.

Len membayangkan Rin mengenakan baju Sailor, Maid...

"iya juga, sih..." batin Len.

Tiba-tiba, Rin datang dan menepuk pundak Len.

"halo!" kata Rin.

"ma-MAAF!" kata Len sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, kaget.

"lah, kok minta maaf?" gumam kedua temannya.

.

"Len, boleh ngobrol sebentar nggak?" Tanya Rin dengan gaya imutnya.

"AARGH! Patah hati deh!" kata Oliver sambil menggigiti papan tulis *_hebat, papan tulisnya mpe bolong-bolong gitu..._*

"a-ada apa dengan si Len?!" teriak Lui histeris.

Len hanya memandang mereka polos.

"jaga dia baik-baik, ya Len..." Oliver tiba-tiba nepuk punggung Len.

"awas, kalau kamu bikin dia nangis! Aku hajar kamu!" kata Lui.

"kok ada adegan reality show sih?" Hima ngecek-ngecek script.

Len masih memandang polos.

"ditunggu traktirannya, lho..." kata Oliver sambil menarik Lui pergi.

Hening.

"kok malah aku yang jadi kepingin nangis, ya?" batin Len dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras.

"wah! Lantainya becek!" teriak Hima.

"Banjir!"

Ok, tinggalkan saja keramaian diatas.

.

Rin mengajak Len ke atap sekolah yang sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua disitu.

"kata bapak, hindari berdua-duaan dengan cewek di tempat sepi..." batin Len sambil menatap Rin. "sebab orang ketiganya..."

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"menjaga rahasia ada harganya, lho..." kata Rin.

"SETAN KREDIT!" teriak Len.

.

"dari dulu, aku ingin sekali menjadi perawat" kata Rin yang secara tiba-tiba curhat.

Len hanya bengong.

"tapi, jadi tuan putri yang diselamatkan ksatria dari serangan naga asyik juga, ya..." kata Rin dengan gaya imut.

"imut..." batin Len.

"aku juga punya cita-cita jadi guru tk..." kata Rin.

"jatuh cinta nggak, ya..." batin Len. Dan ada love yang mengelilinginya.

"makanya sekarang aku ingin kamu pakai cosplay!"

"NGGAK NYAMBUNG TOTAL!" teriak Len. Dan love itu berubah menjadi broken heart.

.

Setelah itu, Len diberikan kostum hero oleh Rin.

Setelah ganti baju...

"begini?" Len keluar sambil mengenakan baju heronya (bayangkan sendiri saja baju heronya, ya! Author terlalu malas menjelaskan bajunya)

"sudah kuduga, kamu pantas pake kostum itu!" kata Rin sambil berlari kearah pinggir atap.

"bah! Siapa juga yang..."

Sebelum Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rin jatuh.

Hening.

Hening.

EH?! RIN JATUH!

Len segera terjun dengan muka kaget yang nggak banget.

.

"HATI-HATI..." Len berhasil menangkap Rin!

"...dong" eh? Len bukan berhasil menangkap Rin, melainkan boneka mirip Rin?

Cklik! Rin sedang memotret di atap dengan kamera hp. Memotret Len tepatnya.

Hening.

Hening.

EH? RIN NGGAK JATOH!

Len kaget dengan muka nggak banget.

.

Len akhirnya terbang dan mendarat didepan Rin.

"sepertinya, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini" kata Len dengan suara yang kecil.

"eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Rin kaget.

"aku memang manusia super, tapi bukan berarti aku mau menjadi pahlawan bertopeng" Len melepaskan topeng yang menutupi matanya.

"maaf, aku tak bisa mengabulkan perintahmu, kamu boleh membocorkan rahasiaku, aku sudah tidak peduli" Len mengakhiri pidatonya.

Hening.

Hening.

"baju itu..." Rin angkat bicara "ongkosnya 57.500 rupiah, lho" kata Rin.

Ukh! Kirain mau ngomong apa!

.

Akhirnya, setelah kejadian itu, mereka jadi agak menjauh.

Masing-masing (Cuma Len) enggan bertegur sapa atau berbicara.

Masing-masing (Cuma Len) menunjukkan sifat keras kepalanya,

Bahkan sampai ke yang paling ekstrim (Cuma Rin)

"yang ekstrim ini maksudnya, Rin mengikuti Len sampai kekamar mandi cowok. Sampai masuk, lho!" Hima tiba-tiba nongol.

"ngapain lu disini?" Tanya Len, setelah memarahi Rin.

"bosen disono. Ngelamun, baca script, lihat kalian menderita, ngelamun, tidur, makan..." Hima masih lanjut. Tapi siapa peduli? Let's go to the story aja hyuk!

.

Sekarang, Len sudah ada di kos-nya. Sedang makan pop mie didekat TV. Tapi, suara Hpnya membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi makan dan nonton berita.

Tulululut! Tulululut! *_suara Hp ceritanya!_*

"huh...sudah kubilang nggak akan aku angkat" kata Len. Dia sudah tau, kalau Rin yang menelpon.

Tulululut!

"terjadi perampokan di Bank Kerut" suara pembawa acara berita pun memulai beritanya. Membuat Len langsung menengok kearah TV.

"sang perampok menunjukkan seorang gadis untuk mengajukan tuntutan lewat telepon" pembawa berita melanjutkan.

Tulululut! Suara Hp Len masih terus berbunyi.

"telah kami konfirmasikan, bahwa nama gadis itu ada Rin"

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Len mengeluarkan keringat dingin dengan sangat deras.

.

Rin, dengan wajah polos, menghadap kearah kamera sambil menelpon. Ditemani perampok yang memegang gun.

"lihatlah wajah polos gadis itu pemirsa" sang pembawa berita melanjutkan. "sungguh malang nasibnya menjadi tawanan perampok"

Lalu, Rin melambaikan tangannya. "hai..." gumamnya, tapi tangan satunya masih digunakan untuk menelpon.

"ia melambaikan tangannya, menanti pertolongan dari kita semua..." pembawa berita melanjutkan.

Len lalu mengangkat Hpnya.

"kamu nggak akan diam aja, kan?" suara Rin terdengar.

"trouble-maker sejati!" batin Len.

.

Sedang itu, di Bank Kerut...

"gimana? Sudah ditelpon?" Tanya perampok itu pada Rin.

"sudah. Sebentar lagi, temanku datang" kata Rin dengan polos tanpa ada rasa takut.

Di belakang Rin, tampak teman perampok yang sedang menyandra beberapa orang.

"kata siapa kamu boleh menelpon teman?! Yang harus kamu telpon itu direktur bank!" kata perampok itu sambil menodongkan gun-nya.

Secara tiba-tiba, Len dengan kostum heronya, datang dari langit-langit.

"wah...langit-langitnya bolong!" kata Hima sambil bertepuk tangan.

Hening.

Oi! Ngapain kamu disini?! Keluar sana!

"iya-iya. Bising amat si narrator" kata Hima sambil menggunakan jurus menghilang.

"hei, hargai dia dong! Dia udah pakai pulsa buat nelpon aku, lho..." ah! Kita sudah kembali ke cerita. Len berkata seperti itu dengan santai.

"nah, itu teman sa..."

Sebelum Rin menyelesaikan perkataannya, perampok itu menyela.

Perampok : "KAMU SIAPA?" dengan takut.

Len : "EH? AKU SIAPA?" dengan panik, Tanya ke Rin.

Rin : "KOK TANYA AKU?!" dengan kaget.

.

"kutembak kau!" teriak si perampok sambil menodongkan pistol. Gun-nya udah diambil temen.

Dor! Suara tembakan terdengar.

Dan dari mulut pistol, keluarlah peluru yang bergerak secara slow motion.

"kereeen…" kata Len.

Rupanya tembakan tadi berasal dari film yang sedang ditayangkan di TV bank!

"gubrak deh!" kata Hima, habis jatoh dari kursi.

"WOI!" perampok itu menyadarkan Len dengan melempar pistolnya kearah Len.

.

Ok, kali ini beneran.

"kutembak kau!" kata perampok itu, lagi.

Dor! Suara tembakan terdengar.

Dan dari mulut pistol, keluarlah peluru yang bergerak secara slow motion.

Len dengan segera menghindar dan menghajar perampok dengan kecepatan normal.

"beneran melambat..." gumam Len sambil melihat peluru yang melewatinya dengan slow motion (hanya pelurunya saja yang slow motion, lho!)

"kenapa, ya?" Rin melihat peluru itu dengan bingung.

Perampok? Gak usah ditanya...babak belur oleh Len.

.

Wiuuu…Wiuuu…

Dan perampok itu berhasil diringkus oleh polisi.

"sip...masalah beres" kata Len sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

Rin hanya tersenyum senang disebelahnya.

Zbuum! Sebuah suara ledakan terdengar di belakang mereka.

Dan terlihat robot seperti transformer berwarna perak!

"hahaha! Aku Piko si ahli robot! Serahkan uangmu sekarang juga!" muncul seseorang laki-laki yang berambut perak dari tempat controller robot. Yaitu kepala robotnya.

"telat kau" kata Len santai.

Piko, laki-laki "ahli robot" itu kaget.

.

"kok? Telat bagaimana?" tanyanya bingung.

"kamu terlambat. Tadi sudah ada perampok yang menguras bank ini" kata Len...bagaimana kalau disaat dia jadi hero kita panggil Vocaboi? Setuju?! Ok...

Wush! Piko pun terbang dengan robotnya.

"kurang ajar! Berani merebut rezeki orang!" teriak Piko.

"..."

Hening.

"polos sekali..." kata Vocaboi dan Rin.

.

"coba semua penjahat sedodol dia. Dunia pasti aman tentram, hahaha!" kata Vocaboi sambil tertawa.

"hm...kok aku malah mikir yang lain, ya?" kata Rin sambil berpikir.

"kalo superheronya sama dodolnya, semua jadi sia-sia" kata Rin sambil berjalan menjauh dari Vocaboi.

"hei! Kamu ngomongin siapa, hah!"

"ya...siapa la..."

...Syuu! sebuah suara seperti sesuatu mendarat terdengar.

"hng?" gumam Vocaboi.

Zbuum! Drrr! Robot perak itu muncul dan mendarat dengan kasar. Tapi, dari wajahnya Piko ...wajar kalau dia kasar, dia marah.

"beraninya kalian menipuku?!" teriak Piko marah.

"telat banget nyadarnya..." gumam Vocaboi dan Rin.

"rasakan ini!" Piko segera menembak kearah Vocaboi dengan 4 buah roket yang meluncur cepat kearahnya.

"yang benar saja! Disini banyak orang sipil!" kata Rin sambil melindungi seorang anak laki-laki kecil.

"Rin!" Vocaboi maju kedepan Rin dengan kecepatan tak terduga "lindungi anak kecil itu!"

Roket itu semakin dekat kearah mereka.

Vocaboi terbang agar roket-roket itu menjauh dari Rin dan anak kecil itu. Rin hanya bisa memeluk anak laki-laki itu erat.

Syuu...

Vocaboi terbang melesati para penduduk yang berkumpul di Bank itu dengan lincah. Dan roket-roket itu masih mengikuti Vocaboi.

"ok...disini sepi..." batin Vocaboi.

Roket itu mendekati Vocaboi, tapi dengan sigap Vocaboi menangkap roket itu.

Tap!

Vocaboi mengangkat roket itu.

Roket-roket lain semakin mendekat.

Wush!

Vocaboi menunggu roket-roket itu semakin mendekat.

Syuuu!

Dan...

Zboom!

Vocaboi melempar roket yang dipegangnya kearah roket-roket yang lain.

"yes!" Vocaboi mengepal dan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Tapi, kesenangannya berakhir saat tangan robot Piko menampar muka Vocaboi.

Vocaboi yang kaget, tidak sempat menghindar. Dia terlempar hingga jatuh kebawah dan jalanan hancur.

"ukh!" gumam Vocaboi menahan sakit.

"Vocaboi!" teriak Rin kaget.

Vocaboi mengelap darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. "tamparannya keras juga" kata Vocaboi sambil berdiri.

"akan aku tunjukkan padamu siapa yang berkuasa disini" robot itu berjalan kearah Vocaboi.

"ah" Vocaboi melihat jam tangannya "sekarang udah jam 4?" katanya.

"tidak ada ampun untuk pembohong sepertimuuu!" kata Piko

"aku ketinggalan nonton 'Cinta Vikri'!" kata Vocaboi bersamaan.

"aku...nggak perlu ikutan, kan?" gumam Rin kaget.

"aku..." Hima angkat bicara setelah kagum dengan pertarungan 3D yang ditontonnya, "...mau Tanya. Len dapat jam tangan darimana? Apa kagak rusak tuh jam tangan?" tanyanya dengan WaTaDos-nya.

"hyper arm!" secara tiba-tiba, tangan kiri robot Piko membesar dan berhiasan paku-paku tajam. Bergerak dengan sangat cepat kearah Vocaboi.

"eeeehh?!" Vocaboi kaget.

Tulalilalit...

"ah?" gumam Piko kaget.

"?!" Vocaboi juga kaget.

Suara Hp itu berasal dari...

"ah! Sebentar, ada yang nelpon"...Piko yang mengeluarkan teleponnya.

Hima dan Rin hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Vocaboi diam.

Dan percakapan pun di mulai...

"halo mama."

"om dimana? Iya, Pi-chan masih ingat"

"yang dulu jualan nasi goreng sama mie telor kan, ma?"

"wuah...udah kaya ya? Usaha ternak kecoaknya berhasil dong"

"oh...beliau mau nikah...sama siapa, ma?"

"Julia Berez? Oh, artis yang hobi beres-beres itu, ya?"

"nganterin mama ke kondangan?!"

"tapi, Pi-chan lagi ngerampok, ma"

"hm...baik, ma"

"iya, bentar lagi saya kesana"

Piko menutup teleponnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"kalian beruntung kali ini, bocah-bocah!" Piko kembali ke wujud evil-nya.

"lain kali, aku tidak akan memberi ampun kepada kalian!" kata Piko lagi.

Wush! Dan Piko terbang dengan robotnya.

"sampai jumpa lagi! Jangan lupa cuci kaki sebelum tidur, ya!" pesan Piko sambil berteriak "itu pesan mamaku, lho!" ralat, itu pesan mamanya Piko.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"maunya dia apa, sih?!" batin Vocaboi dan Rin berbarengan.

.

**Selesai! Tenang, mungkin kalau nggak ada halangan, pr menumpuk, ber-**_**smack down**_** ria dengan latihan dan melawan kerajaan Ulangan, Ujian dan Remedi...Hima akan melanjutkannya. **

**Ja...don't forget the review sajo deh!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Most Ordinary Superhero

**Yohoo~ yohoo~! Hima-chan desu! **

**Entah kenapa, waktu ngebaca nie FanFict, aku pingin jadi Super Hero...berharap ada petir yang menyambarku, yang rupanya dapat membuatku punya kekuatan lari dengan kecepatan super kilat.**

**Atau ada tukang jamu, yang salah meracik jamu. Membuatku bisa terbang atau apa…**

**Len~ aku iri denganmu...**

**Len : APANYA?! Aku pengen kehidupan normalku kembali!**

**Rin : sepertinya, ada yang udah mulai gila disini...**

**Hima : kan kita jadi punya temen Rin-chan! **

**Hima dan Rin : **_***tos bersama sambil loncat***_

**Len : **_***pundung dipojokan paling gelap. Dan ada aura hitam mengelilinginya. Bermain bersama anjing tetangganya Hima yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk Studio***_

**Hima : darimana tuh anjing masuk?**

**.**

**Discalimer : Vocaloid adalah milih Crypton. Kalau menjadi milikku...aku nggak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.**

**Dan cerita ini juga bukan milikku sepenuhnya.**

**Warning : ****GaJe, Typo(s), garing dan mungkin (atau semoga) membuat anda semua terkena diare dan sakit perut 7 abad jika tidak nge-**_**review**_**.**

**(Hima : **_***berdoa demi keselamatan readers sekalian*)**_

**.**

Chapter 2 : Vocaboi. The most ordinary superhero in the wold.

Makin lama, Vocaboi makin terkenal. Dari Koran ke Koran (dengan gambar alay gimana...gitu) sampai ke berita-berita.

Beberapa hari berlalu dan sekolah Len memberikan tugas kelompok.

Len dan Rin berniat mengerjakannya bersama.

"Boi! Jangan patroli terus dong!" Rin menelpon Len. "pr kita bagaima..."

Wush! Vocaboi datang dengan kecepatan yang sungguh terlalu, sampai Rin terhuyung-huyung.

"...na?" gumam Rin.

"ngapain telpon sih? Aku bisa dengar suaramu dari jarak jauh, kok" kata Vocaboi sombong.

Esoknya...

"ketemu dirumahku sekarang juga" ini adalah isi sms yang dikirim oleh Rin ke Len.

"ck. Lewat sms" kata Len sebal.

.

"Len! Aku lihat beritamu dikoran lho!...hng?" Rin melihat Len lemas di mejanya.

"Len?" panggil Rin.

Hening.

Hening.

Saat mengangkat mukanya. Tampaklah, wajah kusut yang bener-bener kusut, ditambah mata merah, dan ingus sedikit keluar.

"hah, apa?" Tanya Len dengan galau aura yang menyelimutinya. Membuatnya tambah menyeramkan saja.

"cuci muka sana!" teriak Rin kaget plus jijik.

.

"aku kira cuma di manga aja yang tega ngasih nol buat nilai ulangan" kata Rin sambil melihat kertas ulangan Len.

"berisik ah!" kata Len sambil meremas rambutnya. Depresi.

"biasanya nilaiku lebih bagus dari ini" kata Len.

"berapa?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

Hening.

Hening.

"0,07" Len menjawab.

Hening.

Hening.

"kok bangga sih?" kata Rin sweatdrop.

"keren" Len langsung berangan-angan "kan mirip agen rahasia" katanya bangga.

(Hima: yang aku pertanyakan di cerita ini...ada ya nilai segitu?)

.

Len akan belajar bersama dengan Rin di rumah Rin. Rin memberikan alamatnya sehari sebelumnya disekolah.

Tapi, saat hari ini Len mencari rumah Rin, dia tersasar.

Keeeng! Dan malah tersasar ke pedesaan.

"padahal aku sudah cek 10 kali..." batin Len, dengan muka nggak banget, memandang kertas alamat rumah Rin. "apa betul ini rumah Rin?" gumamnya.

Lalu, muncul bapak-bapak yang lewat.

"pak!" panggil Len. Bapak itu berhenti.

"apa benar ini jl. Jalan no. 91?" Tanya Len.

"oh, itu mah sudah terlewat 2 kilometer, den" kata bapak itu, lalu pergi.

"padahal...aku sudah cek 10 kali..." batin Len sedih.

.

Lalu, akhirnya Len kembali ke perkotaan. Tepatnya ke perumahan mewah.

"nah, tak salah lagi. Ini dia!" kata Len saat melihat rumah tingkat 2 yang megah dan mewah.

"rumahnya besar...biasanya pasti ada anjingnya..." gumam Len.

Guk! Guk! Guk!

"tuh, kan?!" Len sudah ancang-ancang lari, saat dia melihat Rin.

"guk! Guk! Guk!" Rin berseru dengan polosnya.

"kamu toh!" Len jengkel.

.

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan jauh (Cuma Len, sih) mereka bisa memasuki rumah Rin.

"anggap aja rumah sendiri, ya!" kata Rin.

"beneran nih! Cihuy!" Len berlari memasuki dapur.

"hng?" Rin heran.

"kalau dirumah, aku suka guling-guling di meja makan" Len guling-guling dimeja makan.

"kalau panas, berteduh didalam kulkas" Len masuk ke kulkas.

"kalau mau mandi..."

"hentikan!" Rin menembak Len dengan bazokaa.

.

"dasar. Awas kalau kamu ulangi lagi!" kata Rin saat mereka sudah didalam kamar Rin.

"ampun..." gumam Len yang kepalanya sudah benjol tingkat 4 plus asap lagi.

"ya sudah. Ayo kita belajar matematika" kata Rin sambil membuka buku MTK.

"eh?" Len kaget.

"kenapa?" Tanya Rin heran.

"aku Cuma bawa kamus...aku kira kita akan belajar bahasa Indonesia..." kata Len.

"emang kamu bule?!" Rin makin jengkel.

.

**Yak! Selesai chapter 2! Karena deadline menunggu Hima disekolah, dirumah dan dimasyarakat, Hima terpaksa membuang jam tidur Hima yang biasanya 20 jam, jadi 7 jam…**

**Len : kamu sering tidur, ya.**

**Rin : **_***ngangguk-nggangguk***_** kamu masih bisa sehat dengan keadaan jam tidur seperti itu?**

**Hima : Hima gitu! Apa sih yang nggak bisa dari Hima?! Palingan MTK, kalau otakku lagi tidak ingin diajak kompromi!**

**Rin : wah! Barengan kalau begitu! Tos-an lagi yok!**

**Hima dan Rin : **_***tos bersama sambil loncat dengan pede dan gaje-nya***_

**Len : **_***hanya sweatdrop melihat Rin dan Hima yang begitu kompak***_

**Jadi, kalau kalian masih ingin melihat Len disiksa lagi...perbanyak Review ya! Atau mungkin...kalau ingin melihat beberapa chara Vocaloid membuat anda ngakak, muntah berjamaah (barengan sama Hima aja, hyuk!), atau mungkin bulu kuduk berdisco ria!**

**Hima : dan kalau banyak Reviewnya, berarti kalian mau melihat Len disiksa lebih dari ini, HUAHAHA!**

**Len : TIDAK! **_***secara tiba-tiba mengenakan gaun Alice in Musicland, dan tiba-tiba sudah diikat ditiang***_

**Rin : kok jadi kayak penculikan gini, sih?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Vocaboi dan tamu misterius d

**Ohohoho...Hima-chan, dayo~!**

**Dikarenakan aku sedang keasyikan bermain beberapa game horror dengan teman-teman yang sama-sama gila…aku hampir melupakan fict ini…gomenasai!**

**Len : nggak! Nggak apa! Lupakan aja nie Fict! Lupakan! **_***tereak-tereak histeris***_

**Hima dan Rin : **_***Cuma bisa sweatdrop***_

**Hima : yah…tapi…karena Hima-chan masih sayang dengan Len-kun…aku tidak akan pernah melupakan fict ini!**

**Rin : ikutan dengan Hima-chan!**

**Len : **_***kembali pundung dipojokannya yang tersayang dan bermain dengan tikus got yang entah bagaimana bisa ada disini***_

**Hima : Rin, kamu kagak cemburu? **

**Rin : eh? Cemburu kenapa?**

**Hima : tuh... **_***nunjuk Len***_** Len makin mesra aja ama pojokan sana…**

**Rin : oh! Tenang! Dirumah dia juga sering bermesraan dengan pojokan kok! Hatiku sudah terbiasa!**

**Hima : (dalam hati : Kagamine memang sama-sama gilanya) **

**Yah, kalau begitu...enjoy saja! **

**.**

**Discalimer : Vocaloid adalah milih Crypton. Kalau menjadi milikku...aku nggak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.**

**Dan cerita ini juga bukan milikku sepenuhnya.**

**Warning : ****GaJe, Typo(s), garing dan mungkin (atau semoga) membuat anda semua terkena diare dan sakit perut 7 abad jika tidak nge-**_**review**_**.**

**(Hima : **_***berdoa demi keselamatan readers sekalian*)**_

Chapter 3: Vocaboi dan tamu misterius dari luar angkasa.

"lalu, bila x sama dengan..."

"hng?" gumam Len kaget.

Rin menghentikan penjelasannya "kenapa?" Tanya Rin.

"ada suara minta tolong" Len langsung mengganti kostum dan pergi.

Hening.

Hening.

"Cuma truk sedot wc yang terbalik..." Vocaboi kembali dengan kotor dan bau nggak banget.

Hima, nutup idung tapi telat. Saking baunya, dia pingsan duluan sebelum sempat tutup hidung.

Hening.

"bau, tauuu!" kata Rin sambi menendang Vocaboi.

.

"akhirnya selesai!" kata Rin sambil merenggangkan tangannya. Sekarang mereka sudah di beranda lantai 2.

"hehe...terima kasih, ya" kata Len.

Hening.

Hening.

"malam yang indah, ya" kata Len galau.

"tau darimana malam? Fict ini kan minim background? Dan nggak dijelasin malam lagi" kata Rin. Cukup menusuk hati author.

"ukh!" gumam Hima lebay. Biasa~

"itu. Ada bintang jatuh" kata Len.

Hima kaget "kok bisa?" gumamnya.

Rupanya...itu bukan bintang. Melainkan...

"jatuh beneran?!" teriak Len dan Rin.

...itu adalah METEOR saudara-saudara! Dan meteor itu mengarah kearah Len dan Rin!

.

Len dengan segera terbang dan menangkap meteor itu.

"apa ini?!" Tanya Len.

Krak! Meteor itu retak.

"he?" gumam Len-Rin kaget.

"he?" Hima kaget.

He? Meteor kok retak?

Krak! Dan dari dalam meteor itu, keluarlah alien berwarna hitam, bertelinga kucing.

"mama!" kata Alien itu.

Hening.

Len kaget.

Rin kaget.

Narrator kaget.

Hima pun kaget pakai banget.

"a...anakku?" Len langsung imut dan segera memeluk alien itu dengan background 'cira-cira' dan bunga bertebaran dibelakangnya.

"nggak mungkin, kan?!" teriak Rin dari beranda.

Hima terkapar karena jantungan.

.

Alien itu langsung tersadar dan menumbuk pipi Len.

"kcaak!" teriak alien itu.

"alamak!" teriak Len.

Len langsung terjatuh kebawah. Rin segera turun.

"Len! Kamu nggak apa?!" Tanya Rin sambil berlari kearah Len.

"anakku! Kenapa engkau begitu kejam terhadap ibumu?!" Len berubah dramatis.

"aku kutuk kamu jadi batu!" Len menunjuk kearah Alien dengan tajam.

Rin bersiap dengan palu dibelakangnya.

.

"Len! Bintangnya semakin banyak!" kata Rin sambil melihat kelangit.

"a...aku juga lihat kok..." kata Len lemas. Dia udah babak belur dibuat Rin, ditambah dengan benjol 2 tingkat.

"wah..." Len berdiri. Menatap meteor-meteor yang jatuh semakin banyak "saatnya Vocaboi ber..."

Len diam.

"ah! Kan kostumku masih dicuci?!"

"ada yang lain dikamarku!" kata Rin.

Len segera berlari ke kamar Rin.

Dan keluar dengan mengenakan...

...baju dress selutut berwarna pink dengan garis-garis hitam yang tidak berlengan. Tidak lupa dengan lipstick merah tebal, blush on pink tebal, dan eyeshadow biru.

"begini?" Len mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung.

Hima diam ditempat. Syok.

"kamu!" Rin melempar stik dan kena ke kepala Len.

.

"maksudku kostum cadangan tauu!" kata Rin sambil mengguncang badan Len "cepat ganti baju dan beraksi!"

"i...iya ampun!" gumam Len lemes.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"berubah, yeah!" kata Len dan keluar dengan baju yang pantas.

Dan langsung saja dia dikepung oleh 2 alien hitam itu.

"sini! Kuhajar kali..."

Len langsung terkapar dengan 3 benjol dikepalanya.

"a...aku tidak bisa. Ibu macam apa yang tega melukai anaknya?" kata Len lemas.

"masih juga?!" kata Hima.

"mereka bukan anakmu!" kata Rin marah-marah "lagipula kamu itu cowok!".

.

6 alien langsung berkumpul bagaikan...apa sih yang putih-putih di bowling itu? Yang diharuskan bola bowling kena putih-putih itu...

Au ah! Pokoknya, kayak yang di bowling.

Dan Vocaboi meluncur dan mengenai mereka semua.

"gol!" kata Vocaboi nari-nari sambil lari.

Jedoth! Dan tanpa sengaja, dia kena lampu taman.

"baka" gumam Rin "mana ada bowling pake istilah 'gol'?

.

Lalu, entah darimana, muncul sebuah ayam goreng yang melintas di atas alien.

"?!" 2 alien itu kaget.

"koak!" dan langsung berusaha mengambil ayam itu.

Zbuum! Sebuah bom pun meledak diantara mereka. Rupanya, ayam tadi adalah bom! Untung Hima nggak jadi berebutan juga.

"a...anakku..." kata Len langsung terduduk lemas. Dramatis.

"sudahlah!" kata Rin gemes.

.

"lihat! Diatas gedung itu!" Rin menunjuk sebuah gedung tinggi. Dan nampak ada bayangan seseorang disitu. "sepertinya dia yang melempar bom itu" kata Rin.

"seluet itu...kapten vengky, kah?" batin Len.

(bagi yang ingin tahu...kapten vengky itu tokoh superhero yang terkenal di kota Vocaboi)

Jreng! Nampak seseorang berambut ungu dengan peci membawa pentungan.

"bapak kos?!" kata Len kaget.

"Gakupo?!" kata Hima tak kalah kaget.

"eh?!" Rin juga kaget.

.

Len langsung menarik Rin agar terbang bersamanya.

Dan Len terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membuat Rin harus memegang tangan Len erat-erat.

Sesampainya di kosan...

"om Gakupo!"

Brak! Len membuka pintu secara kasar.

"hng?"

"hng?"

Dua orang bergumam dan menatap Len bersamaan.

Len diam.

Rin diam.

Hima diam...tunggu? anak ini muncul darimana?

Yang membuat mereka syok, dua orang itu begitu mirip Gakupo. Hanya baju yang dapat membedakan mereka.

.

"haha...kaget, ya?! Kenalkan, ini adikku, Rinto" kata Gakupo bangga.

Orang yang satu lagi melepas peci yang dipakainya. Dan rambutnya yang ungu panjang, langsung berganti dengan rambut orange.

"maaf sudah mengejutkan kalian" katanya santai.

...?!

Len, Rin dan Hima hanya bisa melongo ditempat.

"rambutnya...gimana gantinya?!" batin Rin.

"kamu heran juga ya?" batin Len mengobrol dengan batin Rin.

He? Kok bisa?

Narrator dan Hima mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

.

"ng...boleh diulangi lagi adegan cerita sebelumnya?" Tanya Rin.

"kalau bisa lebih lambat" tambah Len.

"boleh saja..." kata Rinto polos, mengenakan kembali pecinya dan muncul rambut ungu panjang diikat satu ala Gakupo, lalu melepasnya dan muncul kembali rambut orangenya.

"gini, kan?" Tanyanya.

"apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Rinto heran.

"TOTAL ANEH BANGET!" batin Len dan Rin berbarengan.

.

"kenapa menyamar jadi om Gakupo?" Tanya Rin.

"biar identitasku nggak ketahuan" kata Rinto santai.

Hening.

Hening.

"bukannya malah kakakmu yang kena masalah?" Tanya Len.

Lalu, suara dari TV terdengar.

"pahlawan misterius yang menyelamatkan..." suara pembawa berita terdengar. Dan dari TV, muncul gambar Om Gakupo.

"haha...aku masuk TV, yeii!" kata Gakupo kegirangan.

.

**Masih tidak bisa mempercayai kalau Rinto jadi adeknya Gakupo. Bagaikan langit dan bumi pake banget. **

**Dan yang ingin aku pertanyakan, kok rambutnya bisa muncul kayak begitu, ya? Gimana caranya tuh?!**

**Ok…karena Hima sedang malas membuat percakapan dengan Len dan Rin, langsung saja...**

**Review~!**


End file.
